


Morning Glory

by SuzySue



Series: Gabriela Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Trespasser, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzySue/pseuds/SuzySue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen tries to wake up the Inquisitor for an important meeting, but she refuses to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

Gabriela woke from footsteps on the stairs to her chambers. She kept her eyes closed, knowing it was Cullen by the familiar sound of his heavy boots. She smiled, enjoying her soft sheets and mattress a little bit longer. She knew he’d reached the top of the stairs because his steps were muffled by her carpet. 

“Gabriela” he said in a soft voice. She didn’t respond. 

“My love?” he asked gently, and she could feel him coming closer. Her back was towards him, so he couldn’t see her face, and she smiled as she felt him leaning over her. 

His hand touched her hip, and she felt the warmth of his skin through the sheets. He saw her face then, because she heard him chuckle. “Are you pretending to be asleep?” Her smiled widened and she made a low humming sound. 

“Ambassador de Montfort has just arrived and he is asking to see you” Cullen said, before lowering himself to kiss her cheek. 

She groaned in response, and tilted her head to make her neck more accessible to him. He chuckled again, a warm, loving sound and she could feel his hand tremble in synchronicity. He knew what she wanted and he moved his lips to kiss the soft skin of her neck. “It’s near noon, love. You should really get out of bed” he whispered against her skin, his breath giving her goose bumps. 

“I’m the Inquisitor. I’m allowed to stay in bed late if that’s what I want” she murmured, still not opening her eyes. He kissed her again, dragging his teeth across her skin softly and she made a pleased sound. “Besides, I like this _much_ better than meeting with Cyril de Montfort. And I don’t get enough sleep lately. I’m sure he understands”. 

It was true – since the birth of their son Gabby had woken up several times each night from the kid crying. As much as she loved him, his eyes golden just like his father's and always smiling and cheerful during the day, she was exhausted. When Varric suggested to look after little Marcus in the mornings, Gabby nearly kissed him full on the lips from gratitude. 

“It’s rude to make him wait, after he travelled all the way here” Cullen said, tracing small kisses from her shoulder to her ear, suckling on her ear lobe. Gabby felt her body wake up now as well, and she finally opened her eyes and rolled onto her back to look at her husband. 

“Or we could just let him wait a little bit longer while you join me in the bed?” she said in husky voice, grinning. 

Cullen smiled at her, his famous crooked smile, and as ever her heart responded to it. “As much as I would love that, Gabriela, we both still have duties to attend to”. 

“Ugh, you’re so honourable, Commander” she complained, pouting. 

“That is one of the reasons why you love me, isn’t it?” He said with another chuckle. He leaned forward to kiss her once more and Gabby held on to his cloak, preventing him from straightening his back. 

She threw a naughty smile at him. “You look hot in that armour”. 

Cullen’s eyes flicked down. “Do I? It’s not so bad, actually” he said, making Gabby laugh. 

“Sorry” she said, lowering her voice and locking her eyes on his, “let me rephrase that – you are v _ery_ hot underneath that armour. I will need you to take it off”. 

Cullen raised an eyebrow. “Is that an official order, Inquisitor? Would you really abuse your power so?”. 

“To get my awfully handsome husband to join me in the bed and spend some well-needed time with me? Definitely.” 

He cupped her cheek with his large hand and kissed her again, so intensely, so passionately that her grip on his cloak weakened and he used that moment to escape. “Unfair” Gabby pouted, and Cullen laughed softly. 

“Out of bed, Inquisitor” he said warmly, “I will tell the ambassador you are on your way”. 

“Tell him I will be there in an hour” Gabby said stubbornly. She closed her eyes again, wrapped her leg around the edge of her blanket and rolled onto her belly, revealing her naked body to him. She mentally patted herself on the back for that smooth move when she heard him gasp. “Just tell him the Inquisitor needs her sleep these days” she murmured against her pillow with a hidden grin. 

It wasn’t long before she felt the weight of his body on top of her, and his warm breath against her cheek as he said in a low voice “You are wicked, seducing me like this. What man could resist you?”. 

“No man can. Why do you think I’m undefeated?” she giggled. She tried to turn around to face him, but his hands pinned her down. 

“Are you saying you’ve been using your body to win battles?” he grumbled, biting the skin of her neck softly. 

“Commander” she said a little breathless, “how could you ask me something like that? That would be very improper of me. I’m sure you’d need to discipline me if that were the case”. 

His gloved hands squeezed her waists and he growled “I think I might need to do that either way. Seducing the Commander of the Inquisition, keeping a very important Ambassador waiting just to stay in bed… tsk tsk, very, very rude behaviour”. 

“Forgive me, Commander, you are right. I’ve been _very_ bad. I surrender to your judgement, whatever you think is right” Gabby moaned as his fingertips slid along her inner thighs. There was something extremely exciting about him taking control like this, and she wanted to encourage him any way she could. When she felt his hands on her skin again, his gloves were gone. The skin of his hands were rough but his touch was gentle as they traced the lines of her body. 

She felt the cold steel of his breastplate touch her back and she shivered, trying to turn around again while protesting “Hey, no armour in the bed!”, but he rolled her back and pinned her hands over her head with one of his hands. 

“Inquisitor” he said in a mockingly stern voice, “you are in the middle of being disciplined. You have no right to make demands”. As he said the word _demands_ , his finger touched her pearl and she gasped in surprise. His finger was gone again after a second, and she made a disappointed sound.

“No demands” he repeated, whispering the words into her ear, sliding his hand up her waist. His fingers moved along her breast. “I will decide what to do with you when I’m ready to. Until then, I want to hear you beg” he said, sinking his teeth into her shoulder, “and moan”, biting her neck, “and say my name. Do you understand?” 

It wasn’t a command, he wasn’t being forceful or demanding. His voice was like velvet, his touch was always gentle. He was playing with her, the way she’d played with him. She’d never expected to him to respond like this, but it aroused her more than anything he’d ever done – which was quite an achievement. 

“Yes” she breathed, writhing underneath him, “please, Cullen, touch me, I need to feel you…”. 

“I believe you said you’d meet the Ambassador in an hour” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. “So an hour it will be. If I touch you like _this_ too much now…” he slowly dragged a finger through the increasing wetness between her legs as he said this, “you will be done in merely minutes. Now what would we do with the rest of our time?”. He repeated the movement again, going even slower this time, and Gabby moaned into her pillow. “I suppose I could make the first time fast” he said, flicking his finger against her nub, making her body twitch in response, “and then make you come a second time, maybe even a third”. His movements increased and Gabby felt warmth spreading through her lower belly as she climbed towards climax. 

He stopped then, and she groaned in frustration. “But then again, that would not be much of a punishment, would it?” he said in a smug voice. He planted a small kiss between her shoulder blades and said “Don’t move”. 

She obeyed as she felt and heard him get off the bed and strip his armour. “Seeing you like this makes me want to do all kinds of untoward things to you” she heard him say in a gruff voice. 

“I’m all yours, Commander. Do as you like” she purred, and he was on her again immediately. She felt his erect member against her inner thigh followed by an overwhelming desire to have him inside her. But she wanted him to continue this little game, and she knew if she begged him to fuck her he wouldn’t be able to resist, despite the strength of his self-control. So she kept silent and waited for him to do whatever he felt like doing with her. An hour with him, like this, seemed like nothing short of paradise. 

His hand found her tender spot again, and he slowly slid two fingers inside her as his thumb made slow circles on her nub. Whenever he felt her body tense he would slow down, whenever her breathing calmed he sped up. He kept her on the verge of climax for torturously long, and as he’d requested of her, she begged and moaned and whispered his name over and over again. 

He kissed and sucked and bit the skin of her back as she writhed underneath him. She could hear by his heavy breathing that he was nearing the edge of his self-control and she decided to give him a little push by thrusting her backside against his groin once more. He groaned deeply and grabbed her hips, and for a second Gabby thought he was going to torture her some more by stopping altogether. And then she felt him between her legs right before he slammed into her forcefully with another deep groan. 

As he thrust, he filled her, making her forget about anything else outside this room, outside this bed. The only thing she cared about was _him,_ being with him, loving him. His hands roamed her body, sliding over her belly, along her breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger, and Gabby could only moan in response. 

When she tried to slide her hands down to push up against the mattress, Cullen’s hands were on her wrists and he pinned her onto the bed again, locking her hands in place over her head. “Stay there” he growled. He held her wrists with one hand while his other circled around her waist, pulling her hips up. Gabby gasped in response to how deep inside her he went in this position. 

“Just like this” Cullen murmured into her ear, pressing another soft kiss against her neck. His free hand slid down between her legs, and he started thrusting again at the same time he started playing with her. His fingers and hips moved torturously slow this time, as though he was dragging out the movements, determined to fill the hour she had set as a goal. 

“Faster” Gabby gasped, and Cullen chuckled, not speeding up at all. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” he said smugly. 

“Cullen, please, I- I beg you, I need you, please…” 

“Please what? What do you want me to do?” he said into her ear, his voice thick with lust. 

Gabby groaned. “I want – I want you to fuck me, Cullen, faster, harder” she said, blushing. She was not used to using this kind of language but he seemed to want her to, and it aroused her more than she’d ever imagined. 

She gasped when Cullen slammed into her hard. “Is this what you want?” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Yes, Cullen, oh dear Maker yes…” 

His hand released her wrists but like a good girl, she held them in place. He slid his hands down her back and ended up holding her hips, digging his fingers into her skin and using that grip to pull her against him with every thrust, groaning deeply. The sound of his pleasure only excited Gabby more, and she encouraged him by saying “Yes, my love, yes, just like that, oh Maker you feel so good…”. 

She felt him shiver slightly, meaning he was close to orgasm. “I want to feel you come inside me, Cullen” she moaned. 

He slowed down suddenly, switching to long, deep movements as he bent over her and kissed her shoulder. “No demands” he said, breathless but with an amused voice. 

Gabby giggled. “Forgive me Commander,” she said, “I was too eager”. 

“You were” Cullen responded in between kissing and sucking her skin, “but you are forgiven. You’ve been very good until now. I believe you deserve to be rewarded for that”. 

One of his hands slid along her belly and down, between her legs and he expertly started rubbing her most sensitive spot again. Gabby gasped. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt you so wet before” Cullen whispered, sounding amazed and delighted. 

Gabby didn’t think she’d ever been this aroused before in her life either. His fingertip slowly flicking her nub made her entire body twitch and she knew that if he increased the speed of his strokes now he would have her over the edge in mere seconds. As if he could read her mind he softly said “would you like me to finish this for you, my lady?”. 

“Oh, Cullen, please…” she said, unable to endure this slow torture, and he planted one more small kiss between her shoulder blades as he started making circles with his finger, faster and faster. She had been right, in mere seconds her entire body tightened and she moaned loudly, twitching and writhing underneath him, clutching the sheets underneath her. Cullen groaned in response to her tightening around his cock and raised himself to place his hands on her hips again, as much to keep her from collapsing onto the mattress as to steady her as he increased the force of his thrusts once more. 

He followed her into ecstasy shortly after and they both collapsed onto the bed, panting, sweating as if they’d just sprinted for ten minutes. 

“Was that… okay?” Cullen said carefully after catching his breath, “that I spoke to you like that?”. 

Gabby chuckled. “for Commander to speak to his Inquisitor like that… probably not” she said, grinning, rolling towards him and scooting closer to him to hook her leg around his hip, “but for a husband to speak to his wife like that… _definitely_ ”. 

His arms circled around her, warm and loving, and he smiled widely. “Good. I must admit I liked it very much”. 

Gabby kissed him, deep and sincere. “Me too” she whispered against his lips, “we should do it again some time”. 

Cullen squeezed her skin softly. “We should” he said, chuckling, “but not right now - I know that look in your eyes. The Ambassador is still waiting”. 

Gabby groaned and rolled onto her back, and Cullen kissed her softly once more before he raised himself off the bed.

* * *

Gabby followed Cullen as soon as she’d made herself presentable, stepping into the Great Hall where Josephine, Leliana, Cullen and the Ambassador were already waiting for her. She didn't miss the look of disapproval that Leliana shot her, but she ignored it. She knew the spymaster well enough by now not to be too worried about that. 

“Ah, lady Trevelyan!” Cyril de Montfort said, lifting her hand and lowering his head to kiss it politely. “You are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you”. 

“Welcome to Skyhold, Ambassador de Montfort. I’m sorry for making you wait” Gabby said with a small smile, casting a glance at Cullen who looked very professional and neutral, “I was being detained”. 

As the Ambassador said something about the Inquisitor’s duties being very important and how honoured he was to get a moment of her time – blah, blah - she glanced at Cullen and saw the corner of his mouth quirk up in amusement.


End file.
